Lycans
Lycans are a supernatural species of shape-shifters, who possess the ability to shift between human and wolf forms. In their human form, lycans appear as normal humans. However, after shifting, each lycan has a distinct wolf form, which differs mainly in fur and eye color. Their human form doesn’t at all influence their wolf form. 'Feeding' Lycans are still able to ingest normal food and drinks. However, in their wolf form, lycans can ingest anything a normal wolf is able to consume, including humans, animals, vampires (rare, because vampires are far stronger), and other lycans. Lycans don’t have normal urges or habits, which involve killing or feeding from different creatures. 'Psychological Characteristics' Lycans are known to be aggressive, strong and fast even in human form. With the curse activated their eyes turn a golden color while enraged. Although lycans appear in human form most of the time, they have a higher body temperature than then humans do. The transformation into a lycan can cure chronic illnesses like asthma and epilepsy. Lycans do not heal as quickly from bites or scratches from Alpha lycans. These characteristics are known to be within a lycan: *Increased risk taking *Aberrant social behavior *Homicidal tendencies *Increased sexual desire *Rebelliousness and distrust of authority *Animal-like mannerisms such as growling 'Creation' There are two ways a person can be a lycan: #One or both of the parents must be a lycan themselves; if only one parent is a Lycan, there’s a chance the child will not be a lycan. But if both parents are lycans, the child(ren) will surely develop into a lycan. This trait is carried in their offspring but only triggered if they cause the death of another being, intentional or not. #Another way they can be created is if an alpha lycan bites them. 'Abilities' *Enhanced Strength: Lycans are shown to be slightly stronger then regular humans. They can overpower humans, and easily ragdoll them; but can be fought off. Their strength is also weaker then that of a vampire, and even in wolf form they’re still no match for vampires. But, V heightens all their physical abilities, and can make them a challenge to vampires. *Wolf Form: They obviously retain their human intelligence in wolf form. They can change at will but shift naturally during the full moon. *Enhanced Senses: Lycans possess enhanced wolf-like senses and instincts in human form also. They’re able to sense and smell things normal humans can’t. This trait is possessed by their wolf counterparts. This is also heightened when used with Vampire Blood. *Compulsion/Glamour Resistance: When lycans are glamoured/compulsed by vampires, it only effects the lycans for only 24 hours or so, then wears off. *Enhanced Agility: Lycans are known to be very agile with enhanced reflexes. Even in human form, they can leap, climb, pounce and react faster than humans can. *Pain Transference: Lycans can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures. *Lycan Bite: The bite of a Lycan is extremely lethal to normal Vampires *Anger: When a Lycan is furious, their anger increases all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *Full Moon: Lycans’ powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *Decreased Aging Rate: When a lycan triggers its curse or gets bitten, their aging dramatically slows down, meaning they can live about twice as long as humans. 'Weaknesses' *Wolfsbane: The act of exposing or ingesting a lycan with wolfsbane causes a lycan to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a lycan’s skin is exposed to wolfbane, it can result in burning them. *Silver: lycans are also susceptible to silver, and any contact with silver will burn and melt the surface of the lycan it touches (such as skin, or eyes). *Mountain Ash: Can be used to keep a lycan in one place. *Vampires: They are known to be stronger than lycans, even in their wolf form. *Magic: they are susceptible to it. *Full moon: During a full moon they unwilling shift and their animal side takes over, and when they awake they have no recollection of what happened the night before. 'Types of Lycans' 'Alpha' An Alpha is the leader of a pack of lycans. It is the strongest, most powerful and the most lethal variety of Lycan. Alphas become stronger if they are part of a pack. To become an Alpha, a lycan is either appointed by the other betas, the second in command beta takes their place when the old alpha dies or steps down or a Beta can kill an their Alpha (though this often causes their pack to leave). 'Beta' A Beta is a lycan within a pack, which acknowledges another lycan as their Alpha. Betas can be born like or made with a bite from an Alpha. Bitten Betas (as opposed to born lycans) have a mental link with their Alpha and can be “called” against their will. One Beta, usually the first to follow the Alpha in pack formation, becomes their second in command, often becoming Alpha when the old one dies or steps down. 'Omega' The designation “Omega” simply means that it is a “lone wolf” without a pack. Since being with a pack makes lycans physically stronger, Omegas are not as powerful as their peers within packs. 'Packs' The lycan pack hierarchy is made up of one alpha (male or female). Next in line are the betas. The alpha is the only one who leads and makes all the decisions that the entire pack follows. Lycans become physically stronger and more powerful once they join a pack. An Alpha needs three Betas to form a basic pack. Pack membership is voluntary but failing to join leaves the lycan weaker and vulnerable to attack. 'Rules for living amongst society' #During a full moon, a lycan most be chained up securely so it does not get out. #Other lycans are not allowed to be created unwilling. Research about lycans comes from werewolves of Vampire Diaries, True Blood and Teen Wolf. Category:Species